through the looking class to the heart
by Willow1986
Summary: The girls have lived through hell and coe out with side affects not apparent.they have come out as unique individuals which attract the attention of four adopted brothers. But the past has a way of catching up on all of us!
1. Default Chapter

Okay I have loved Roswell since it came on the t.v but this is the first time I've ever tried to write a fic about it, so please review and tell me what u think….All thoughts are appreciated.

Michael Guerin sat at a table not far from where the dance floor and watched as his so-called brothers got their freak on.

Well one of them anyway, the other, Max was just watching one and from the look on his face Micheal knew that he was debating whether to even bother going after the girl that had till that point not even looked in his direction.

As he watched another woman bumped into Max and Michael watched as Max courteously waved aside their apologies and then returned to looking out on the dance floor, not even aware of the admiring looks that were being thrown his way.

Micheal started as someone at down across from him, He hadn't even noticed Alex another of his brothers arrive. As he heard the last song being played, Alex and he stood up and listened to the national anthem being played, it was how this club always ended the night this way.

Swallowing the last of his drink, he gave it to the girl who was going around collecting the empty glasses and bottles.

Turning to his brother, he sighed, "So how was your night?"

Alex was about to answer when somebody slammed into their table knocking it over, luck having it the guys stepping back in time to avoid being crushed.

They where about to demand what the hell was going on when a melodic voice interrupted.

"How many times to I have to tell you, I'm not available?" Her voice annoyed spoke volumes to Micheal and he realised obviously there was a lovers tiff going on, something he definitely wasn't going to get into the middle of, when something banged into him and he grabbed instinctively to keep them both upright.

Looking down to enquire were they okay, he felt his chest contract.

In her emerald eyes, he saw all the things he had ever looked for in a woman, in them he saw kindness, mischief, humour, an iron core and all the things that made Max and Alex keep going after woman as if they were a dying breed looking for that elusive thing that made them want to remain faithful to that woman alone.

It was as his mind finally made the connection, that this was the woman he was looking for that she claimed his lips with her own and he lost all train of thought he had had and then some.

Her lips were magic, soft as a butterfly and then they changed, became harder, more demanding, demanding some kind of response to which he was only to pleased to give.

Wrapping his arms around her waist he lifted her with one arm, the other going up to her back to her neck, holding her head in place while he plundered her mouth.

Pushing her back against the wall, he leaned back slightly and she jumped wrapping her legs around his waist, just above his hips.

Gripping her hips in an iron grip he pushed her further up the wall so that her neck was stretched up to meet his demanding kisses. Tilting her head to the side, he broke from her lips and kissed his way down the side of her throat, stopping at where her neck joined her shoulder and sucking slightly.

The woman moaned and even this Micheal found sexy, and sounded so natural coming from her.

But it was if the sound had finally set bells of in her head, and with a startled gasp coming from her mouth, she slowly unwound her legs from him and would have dropped to the floor if he hadn't caught her, he really was quite tall compared to her.

Looking from behind the large male that just minutes ago had been doing things to her that were well…. Don't think about them yet, Maria, or you'll end up holding on to this one as if he was a rock and you were a rock determined not to let go.

She spotted Shane, the creep who had been hassling her all night.

She just shot him one glance, a glance that implied 'you're looking at the reason I'm not available', he took one look at the really quite big man, and basically ran away with his tail between his legs so to speak.

Pushing away from the wall, the guy gradually let her go, still keeping her well within his sights.

Catching her breath finally away from him, she smiled "Thanks for that, he's been hassling me all night!"

His voice deep the guy answered "You're welcome." He paused and then continued, "So can I ask, what's your name?"

He could see her open her mouth, her beautiful mouth his subconscious whispered, about to answer when a scream echoed through the club that had all around them raise their head in shock.

"Mariaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Where the hell are you bitch?"

Maria jumped, but she didn't appear shocked or even worried. Raising her hand to her mouth, she pushed her fingers against her lips and blew a sharp whistle. Suddenly another blonde bombshell burst through the guys that had gradually formed a circle around them dragging two other girls with her, the last one cursing and whipping blood from her mouth.

The only brunette in the line up, broke away and came up to Grab Maria while the other girls kept on going out the front door.

Grabbing Maria's hand she struggled to pull her after her "Tess got in a little trouble and now we need to evacuate, fast." She stopped suddenly. Her voice incredulous "Was that a guy I saw you with?"

Maria slowly nodded.

"The Adonis?" again Maria nodded. When she heard a shout from behind her, she grimaced and started moving again. "Girl, you have some explaining to do!" she started moving faster "But not now."

Pushing her out the door, she turned back. She had to stop them from coming after her sisters and since she was one of the eldest, the job fell to her this time.

Grabbing a drink from one of the guys near her, she gestured with her hand to move back a little.

Tossing the drink on the ground the people quickly moved, mostly behind her. Grabbing a lighter from her pocket she set a light to it causing a barrier of flames to rise between her and her chasers just as they spotted her.

They stopped as the barrier formed in front of them, and started cursing.

Satisfied, she looked to the guy she had taken the drink from, and smiled.

Damn, he was….in a word the finest specimen of man hood she had seen since arriving here.

Grabbing him around the neck, she brought his face down to hers with a determined arm and kissed him on the lips.

"Thanks babe." Before turning, and running out the door just as the sprinklers came on.

Even as his clothes became soaked and chills set in, he still couldn't get the image of her tight butt in those figure hugging leather pants running out the door, or the feel of her lips against his.

He smiled slightly and then the smirk dropped away, to be replaced by a frown. He had no idea who she was, and no idea how to find her again.

Alex walked out of the club smirking like a mad man. True he had not found a woman worth getting worked up over that night, apart from a brief glimpse of one of the woman that had come to take Michael's mystery woman away.

So far Micheal had answered none of his questions, only grunted and he appeared more lost in thought then usual.

And then there had been Max who had basically let a girl manhandle him without complaining, but still considering the girl in question he could understand why.

What he didn't understand was why the girls were on the run out of the club in the first place?

Liz gripped her precious baby tightly between her legs and smiled. She loved these moments of peace when she could just sit on her baby; a super sized Black racer XT7000 with silver trim and a ghosted she-devil on the side.

Rubbing a piece of dust that had landed on it she smiled, She loved the serenity her bike gave her and then her sisters voice broke in over the sound of her babies engine and she cut it with a sigh.

Since Izzy had got a call from a friend after the club she had disappeared. Liz didn't ask. If Izzy had disappeared without telling them where she went then there was a really good reason and besides Izzy had a phone if they needed to contact her.

Swinging the stand down, she swung her leather-encased thigh over the bike and pulled the dust cover over the bike.

Turning the garage light of over the three other vehicles present she climbed the stairs to the first floor where the noise was coming from.

As she entered the kitchen from the stairs she nearly smiled but managed to keep a straight face, just about.

The kitchen was a mess, cream and apples being thrown around like snowballs, water guns filled with orange juice and if she smelled right washing up liquid. Cereals being emptied on the floor crunching as she stepped on them, her feet sticking in places to the orange juice mixture that had landed on the floor…. and in the middle of the kitchen cum t.v room was her sisters. Maria and Tess, she really should say that Maria was on top of Tess with the super soaker with orange mixture pointed at her, Tess clearly fighting not to be soaked head on although to all intents and purposes both would be needing to use the shower soon.

Liz pressed her hands to her mouth and blowing an ear splitting stopped the bickering on the ground. Being the oldest the girls had learned a few tricks from their sisters.

Tapping her foot against the ground, mocking Isabel's impatient tap, she enquired, "Just what the hell are you doing?" knowing that the kitchen mess would be implied in her question.

Maria quickly dropped the gun and pointed an accusing finger at Tess "She wont tell me just what the hell had her moving all of us to of the club so fast?"

Tess just shrugged, "Elaine called Hylene a hoaring skank amongst other things, and Hylene is in no position to fight at the moment, not with her leg in a cast since the last race." And when Maria looked like she was going to interrupt quickly continued "Dominic is away on a scouting job and she was on her own."

Maria stopped what she was going to say, she understood now why Tess had butted in. Hylene was a friend to all of them, but she was definitely weak where it came to actually standing up for herself, she was essentially a flower child and Dominic her boyfriend was always there to protect her. Dominic had been there friend first, and when he had introduced her to them as his girlfriend, they had wondered what he saw in her but as they got to know her they found something they all had in common with her.

Isabel loved her dancing spirit, Liz her scientific mind, Maria her belief in herbs and their healing properties and Tess her mechanics mind.

Hylene had been involved in a crash at the last drag race driving a friends car instead of her own. There had been rain earlier on that day and the roads had been oily. Her friend hadn't known the tyres were bald and she had skidded of the road.

Tess suddenly smiled mischievously "Where my eyes deceiving me or did I see you with a guy? A really nice tall well build Adonis?" Tess mouth started to water at the thought of any guy like that, not the one Maria was with though because he wasn't really to her taste but someone like him…. Yes she could definitely work with something like that.

Maria scowled even more at Tess "yes there was and because of you I didn't even get his name."

Liz had stopped listening to the girls and instead thought back to when she had been on the run.

There had been a guy there also.

Granted even when she had come running after Isabel and Tess she had known Maria had a lot more time with the guy, nicknamed 'the Adonis' then she had had with the guy she had robbed the drink from.

But he had been nice, At least six foot, well build, wide shoulders, arms that would definitely be bigger then her thighs, and eyes, dark eyes that she could drown in. His lips hadn't been bad either; firm and just large enough to enjoy and not be considered female.

Even though the kiss had been brief and she hadn't given him time to react, she still knew that no other kiss had affected her that way. The same way she had known instinctively if she had waited for him to react then there was no way she was getting out of there in time to avoid Elaine and her little cronies.

Shaking her head, she pointed to the two girls who were still arguing, "Clean up the mess" just as she was turning away she thought again "You know that Maria's love life wasn't the only life you interrupted tonight?" before going up the stairs to the second floor which housed the two older girls, their bedrooms, separate bathrooms and a large walk in closet big enough to pass for a clothes shop had it appeared on the street.

Dropping her clothes as she went into her bedroom, she made her way to the bathroom and turned on her shower to pounding, stepping under it with a happy sigh.

God she loved her shower.

Drying off a few minutes later, she entered her bedroom and pulled on her black silk strap top and her small tight cotton red shorts, before jumping into her bed and snuggling under the cover.

Switching on her tv, she started to watch Alias, loving the fact that the lead female character constantly bet up bad guys that were most often twice her size.

She didn't even jump when Tess and Maria barrelled into her bedroom jumping on her bed with a scream and snuggling under the quilt with her.

Tess snuggled into the pillow, and sent a smile Liz's way, "Sorry sis"

Liz shrugged good-naturedly; it wasn't as if she had had time to get to know the guy.

Maria Grabbed the remote, and sighed "If its meant to be, we'll see him again!" and then she proceeded to turn the t.v up as Vaughn came on, becoming lost in the programme forgetting the club and the guy for a while.

Liz watched t.v for a while, and punching the pillow under her head, smiled.

She loved her family, but she loved her bed even more.

Sometimes she thought her sisters loved it even more then she did, thinking sardonically that they spent more time in her bedroom then she did.

Meanwhile, Alex and Micheal grabbed the PS2 controls and engaged the game, grand theft auto-San Andreas swigging cans as they went, to hyper from the club to even think of going to bed.

As Micheal took his turn on the game, Alex heard the sound of something hitting the punching bag.

Max only ever went to the bag when he was confused, or pissed at one of them.

Taking a swig of his drink, Alex spoke "So did you notice anything wrong with Max tonight?"

Micheal continued to play "He was after a girl, don't know if he got with her though."

Alex sighed dramatically.

Girls were there curse and yet, personally he wouldn't know what to do without them.

Kyle burst through the door, pulling a blonde girl through the door with him. Hearing the end of the conversation, he butted in good-naturedly. "There was a girl but she got away before he could do anything." Pushing the blonde through the door into their kitchen.

Alex shrugged at the site, he hadn't caught her face but her body was good. Probably one of Kyle's friends, he thought.

Grabbing the control of Micheal he soon became engrossed in the game, forgetting the girl.

Kyle grabbed a drink from the fridge and through a bottle of water at Isabel. "So is everything okay with her?"

Isabel smiled, genuinely, for the first time since she had left the club that night.

"She's fine. One of her brothers is staying at her apartment. He's going to make sure he doesn't come back."

Kyle grimaced. He had hardly believed it when he had seen one of his former friends actually try and hit his ex girlfriend.

Luckily he had been there to stop the guy but still…

Gesturing to the window he asked "so where do you live?"

"Ten minutes from here actually. We live beside the De Luca Garage."

Looking at his watch, Kyle grimaced. It was hitting the five o'clock mark already. Thank god it was a Friday and he could sleep tomorrow.

"Look its getting late. You want to kip here until morning and I'll give you a lift there tomorrow."

"But…."

"I was going there anyway, I need to get my car tuned and I hear they have a good mechanic."

Shrugging her shoulders, Isabel sighed. "ok. But I'll fix you up with the mechanics. They are all really good there. I should know. I'm one of them."

Kyle nearly spit out his water then. "What? You're one of the mechanic's?"

Putting out her hand, she smiled at his shock "Izzy, pleased to meet you."

Whipping his hands over his face, he smiled. "So let me guess, you and your sisters run the garage?"

"Yeah"

"Damn, that's….hot" he grinned mischievously.

Jumping down from the counter he had been sitting on, he pulled her through a door that led away from the kitchen. Pushing into the first door on the right, he smiled at her shock "This is our spare. You can kip down here. I'll be leaving around eleven so I'll wake you up around half ten."

He grinned at her "I'll leave you to it then." Closing the door behind him.

Izzy smiled. She was actually going to have a bed all to herself tonight.

okay please review….

Please

Laters

Willow1986


	2. chapter 2

Izzy pulled on her jeans, and flip-flops but stopped when she focused on the top she was wearing last night. There was no way she could wear that this morning, not if she didn't want to get the dreaded walk of shame looks, those reserved for the people who went around in the morning clearly still wearing the clothes from the night before.

Pulling it on with a grimace she creeped out the door and tip toed down the hallway, hoping Kyle was already there.

Luckily he was already there having breakfast.

"Can I get a t-shirt or something off you, I can't go out in public wearing this?" gesturing to her top which even Kyle could tell was a strictly going out top.

Going over to the laundry room, he grabbed a loosen black shirt that he knew didn't fit him anymore, and gave it to her.

Looking at the shirt, Isabel grinned. "Is it a right if I make some adjustments to it?"

Kyle answered in the form of a grunt, already gone back to eating his breakfast.

Running to the room she slept in, she grabbed the scissors from the kitchen on her way and started snipping.

When she was done, she slipped her top of and pulled on the black t-shirt.

Now it was a form-fitting shirt on her, Safety pins in the back, which she had found in her Handbag adding an interesting back to the t-shirt.

Adjusting it in the mirror, she grinned devishiously at the slogan she only now stopped to read.

"Even if the voices in my head aren't real, they have some good ideas!"

Grabbing her handbag, she went back to the kitchen.

She managed to catch the apple Kyle through at her, and munched her way through it as they set of for her garage.

As Kyle went out the door, she pulled her hair from her face, and pulling a few of the purple strands down along the side of her face tied it up in a loose bun, not looking where she was going until she bumped into something solid and warm. Brushing the hair from her face and managing to regain her balance she looked up over the six Pac, the muscular neck and arms into the most gorgeous pair of liquid brown eyes she had ever seen. She felt like downing in them and she would have if Kyle hadn't returned and grabbed her pushing her out the door with him.

Kyle didn't turn back as he pushed her "Going to the Garage to get a tune up. Tell Max I'll be back in time to collect him, Alex." Closing the door with a soft click behind him.

Alex rubbed his chest in sleepy bewilderment, starring at the closed door for a few minutes before continuing on his way from his bedroom to the bathroom, very much in need of a shower, and liquids.

Maybe something greasy, Irish breakfast maybe, full works, he thought as he entered the bathroom, unconsciously rubbing the place on his chest where the girl had placed her hands trying to regain her balance.

The sound of guns going off echoed through out the large room that passed for a gun training facility down on fifth street Miami, until they gradually died off to just one gun and the sound of the instructors breath being drawn in, in shock as he watched what had to be the most precise firing he had ever seen from someone who according to them had never held a gun before in there life.

Holding the five sheets at arms length, he looked through them. The first was good, even if she had one hit the guy in the arm, but the second, third, fourth and fifth showed clearly her aim getting better till the last three where all she had were holes where the heart and head should be. Nothing less then perfect.

The mechanical gong rang signalling that she had emptied her last round and the machine was now bringing forward her last sheet. Even before it reached him, he knew that it would be perfect.

Watching the girl holster the gun, take off the goggles and earplugs that protected the airs of their students so that they would not get distracted, he wondered at her.

She was small, blonde and looked no older then twenty, so there was not enough time for her to have joined any police, but maybe she belonged to a gang. It wasn't the first time he had seen someone who looked innocent turn out to be a goon for one of the Miami street gangs, but still there was something about her, something that reminded him of someone he used to know along time ago, something about her style when she held the gun and aimed, even when she holstered it that tickled his memory.

As she handed him the sheet, he barely glanced at it, just quickly scanning the heart and head area, all holes there nowhere else he noted.

Looking down at her he had to ask "Are you sure you never fired a gun before?"

She started to laugh, and shaking her head, walked out the door, leaving shock in her wake.

Paying her first tuitions out at the entrance, she handed over her membership card getting it stamped.

Pausing at the display case showing old guns alongside new ones, she spotted a silver nine milli, and smiled bitterly.

It was the gun that had killed her father; it seemed fitting that it would be the gun that killed the murderer.

Unlocking her deep red spider, she climbed in and as she squealed out of the underground car park after paying the attendant, he could swear that he had seen the devils ghosted on the side of the car in silver give him the evil eye. It gave him the creeps and he vowed not to be around the next time, even if the woman driving was a knock out.

Liz swung her long bare legs up onto the desk, and leaning back smiled in satisfaction.

The garage was doing great and was in the black, she had even found out from a friend a state over that there garage was earning a reputation for the best service in Miami, even he had added, despite the fact that all the mechanics were females. It seemed that was earning more curiosity then derision, and was drawing in the guys of the circuit to see what they looked like.

Liz didn't mind. Business was business.

Because of this she insisted though that all the mechanics here knew self-defence, but she needn't have insisted. All the women here had already come in trained in far reaching things such as bowing and Judo, one mechanic, Laurie even had medals attesting to the fact that she was one of the best female boxers in the state. Granted it wasn't here but one of her friends that had beat one of the guy boxers in a highly publicised fight last month.

Looking at the calendar she noticed that they had one car coming in this morning for a total overhaul.

Looking at the clock, she noticed it was nearly time, and grabbing a drink, gulped half of it down in one swig, before wiping her mouth and heading towards the front section of the garage where Maria was already working on the exhaust of one of her customers.

Maria was the best where it came to fitting customised exhausts and she even went so far as to fix the engine to get the best out put possible.

All of her sisters had been at car engines, or any engines they could get their hands on since they had been about three.

They had known how to change oil in cars before they had even known how to speak in full sentences.

Grabbing a small wrench and handing it to Maria who lay fitting the last bracket on the exhaust to hold it in place, Liz leaned against the car and smiled.

Engines were her life and she wasn't going to let anyone get in the way of the family business. Her dream was to pass this and her love of cars on the next generation Deluca woman, for them to have something to be proud of.

Liz smiled widely when she saw Izzy come in the garage doors, a guy following behind her.

Gesturing to the guy behind her, Izzy dumped her jacket on the table to the side and said, "This Kyle, he's booked in for the overhaul this morning." Pointing upstairs "Is Tess up there?"

When Liz shook her head negatively, Isabel smiled. "Good then I'm borrowing her ribbed shorts. We are heading to the beach today right?"

"Where else would we be going on a Saturday afternoon during July?" Liz replied her voice speckled with drollness.

Isabel winked at her sister in reply, and bounded up the stairs taking the short cut through the sliding upstairs into their apartment.

Taking a quick shower she changed into her red bikini top and bottoms, pulling on Tess's small denim shorts and her white flip flops, she grabbed a bottle of water and pulling her hair back into French plait, got their beach going gear together, forgetting about Kyle for a while.

Meanwhile, Liz was finding Kyle was a really nice guy, and Maria didn't even seem to want to try and confuse him like she did with most guys.

Acting on impulse, something she rarely did, she asked "You wouldn't want to come to the beach with us?"

Kyle would have looked nothing better, but he remembered he had to be back to give Max a lift to his race.

"I have to give a lift to one of my brothers when the car is done!"

"Can he drive?"

"Well, yeah?" Kyle was not following her until it occurred to him what she wanted "He can drive himself there in my car! That's perfect." He thought about it a minute, until he remembered he lived a bit further away from the beach then they did.

"You'd have to come with me, and give me a lift, otherwise I have no means of getting there. All the cars are being overhauled this week."

Maria smiled "Sweetie that's no problem." Winking at him she continued "Plus it will probably do you rep some good to be seen driving away with four fit babes like us?"

Not knowing how to answer without sounding like a jackass or getting himself into trouble he just nodded.

Two hours later, what needed to be done on the car was finished, but Maria warned him he'd need to leave it in for at least two days to get everything done on it

fixing an appointment, he helped them load up their Surfing boards and drinks and towels onto their multi-purpose family vehicle, a new black range rover with nineteen inch chromed out wheels.

Checking in his mirrors on the way over to his apartment, Kyle constantly checked to make sure that they were still behind him. Pulling upside his apartment, he went inside and grabbed his stuff before Going across the street to the basketball court across from them, and signalling to Micheal and Alex who were going at it, Max at the side drying the sweat off of him from his game against Micheal.

Max cut across the game that was going on between his two brothers, even if it wasn't by blood, and across the other three games going on, and walked up to Kyle.

Just as he reached him, he noticed behind Kyle a group of three women getting out of a jeep and fanning themselves off, two deciding to lean against a car that had been parked in the shade.

Pretending he wasn't watching ever move they made, he motioned to Kyle "Don't look behind you, but a car load of babes has just pulled up."

Kyle turned and smirking waved at the girls, before turning back to Max and his shocked expression, as the girls waved back at him, one with long blonde curly hair even going so far as to blow a kiss at him.

"You know them?" Max's voice was filled with envy.

"Yeah, there the reason I can't give you a lift to the race this afternoon." Kyle's voice was filled with satisfaction.

Max nodded in shock "I wouldn't blame you." He stopped and pulled in a breath spotting another girl in the driver seat. "There all for you?"

Kyle shook his head negatively "I want one, but she's not being very friendly."

"Anyway I got to go. The cars in the garage if you can get Alex or Micheal drive you there."

Turning he walked back.

At the car, Maria called into Liz, "Hey sis, you want to give Kyle's friends something to really talk about?" Maria smiled devilishly at Liz's nod.

Coming out of the car, she smiled at Maria and as Kyle came out through the gate at that swung around the basketball court, they dived at him, a blonde swinging around his neck and a brunette attached to his hips, her legs locked firmly around his waist.

Luckily Kyle was strong and managed not to fall down as the two flying bundles hit him.

Walking unsteadily to the car, taking small steps, he couldn't help but smile at their giggling faces.

Making his face fall into a mock frown, he asked, "So this is helping my rep?" before he to started laughing as he looked back at the shocked faces of Max, and Micheal and Alex who had stopped their game to see what was being attacked at the edge of their vision.

Getting them of him, he nearly frowned in bewilderment as Tess, the girl he wanted to get to know better got in the front seat with Liz.

Shrugging, he got in and noticed there were only four seats, available one of the seats taken up by a cooler of drinks.

Getting in, he motioned for Maria to get up and pulling her more comfortably across his knees he closed the door behind him, and setting back comfortably, starring at the back of Tess's head through the journey hoping she would be friendlier by the end of it.

Isabel sat on his other side, and drooled in remembrance. Kyle's friends/ brothers, whatever she thought, where fine, especially the one with the short spiked Black hair.

Maria looked out the window as the guys gradually disappeared from site.

It had been him, the guy she had kissed at the club, she'd know those piercing eyes and muscles anywhere.

Karma really did work, she thought humorously to herself.

Five hours later, a good healthy colour worked up through the thick blanket of sunscreen, Kyle amazement at the fact that all the girls worked as mechanics and surfed at the same time, and enjoyment of the variety of the girls, each different but someone seeming to complete a jigsaw when they were together.

Heading back to his apartment, he invited them in and he was offering them drinks when he heard his car pull up. Knowing whom it was, he turned to Isabel.

"So I hear you don't embarrass easily?"

Isabel shook her head in denial. "I don't but it's probably Liz you should be talking to. According to her, she doesn't embarrass at all."

Turning to Liz, with a smirk. "Is it true?"

"Yap" she didn't even try and deny it, knowing he was going somewhere with it.

"Not even a little."

"Nope"

Pretending to think, he smiled evilly "I dare you to jump on the next person who comes in through that door and kiss them." Pausing when he saw she was about to say no "If it wouldn't embarrass you that is."

Liz knew a dare when she heard one, and that was definitely a dare.

Jumping down from the counter where she had been sitting, she smirked "Your on!"

A few seconds later the door opened, and Liz flew not even focusing properly on there face. Jumping on him, she landed on his waist, and in shock he lost his balance and fell to the ground. Cupping his face in her hands, she leaned in and pecked him on the lips.

Finally she sat back and looked back at kyle as if to say "I told you so!"

It was then she noticed Maria's mouth open in a silent gasp.

Praying with all her might, Liz looked down into dark brown eyes. Her eyes wide she took in his whole face and her voice shocked whispered "Oops!"

Then realising what she had done, scrambled up of him and flew after her sister who had disappeared down a hallway, mumbling under her breath something that sounded suspiciously like "shit, shit, shit…."

Kyle raised the drink to his lips and took a long gulp, ignoring the hint of unease creeping through him as he encountered Max's angry eyes, and Michael's confused ones.

This should be interesting he thought.

Tell me what you think please.. all reviews welcome…

Anyway

Laters

Willow1986


	3. chapter 3

Micheal gazed bemusedly at Kyle and the girls that still surrounded him. His eyes blinking myopically, given him an expression that would have one first place in a world competition of MR-UNIVERSALLY-CONFUSED-FACIAL-EXPRESSIONS.

That said he was still the first to break the silence that had descended on the room after the brunette had run after some other girl. Well he amended as one of the blondes stifled a giggle; he was the first to break the silence if you didn't count giggles as a sound.

"What the hell?" his voice, husky, mocked the words he had spoken. He had to admit, he didn't mind being jumped on if all the girls had bodies like the brunette.

But looking at Max's set face, decided not to share his views with him.

Gazing covertly at Max's angry face, Michael's mind screamed trouble, and something told him the girl that ad jumped him had at one point something to do with Max. Looking around for something else to focus on, his gaze landed on Kyle busily guzzling his drink, but Micheal could see the red on his ears from where he stood, and knew that Kyle was the guilty one in all this.

Meanwhile, Tess finally got over her giggling, and looked at the guys properly, and drew in a shocked breath.

They were FINE! Muscles, eyes, hair, all just right to emphasis their overall masculinity. There was just something about guys who were that sure of themselves and yet not full of themselves. Tess knew they weren't full of themselves for the simple reason they were standing by a large mirror and neither of them had looked at it yet.

Tess was not so blind that she didn't recognise the guy that Maria had been with the night she had got into the fight.

She clinically ran over his features in her mind, and smiled. He was exactly what Maria needed at this moment in time, a little bit of fun, and with his muscles he was sure to give her some fun, Tess thought enviously.

God, Tess thought, she was getting maudlin. She hadn't had a guy in so long; she thought with a bit of humour, she might have even forgotten what to do when she got one!

Looking at Kyle's back, Tess thought, god, he's starting to look good now.

They hadn't really been making the most innocent of impressions on any of the guys so far; Tess thought derisively, why should she let their opinions bother her?

Jumping down from the counter, she knocked the bottle of drink from Kyle's hand and grabbing his shirtfront pulled him down so she had better access to his mouth.

She kissed him with all the pent up passion that had been building since the last time she had kissed someone. She kissed with the desperation of someone who if they didn't remember what to do was going to have no complaints about anything else.

Kissing the corner of his mouth, she settled her mouth more firmly on his and felt his arms suddenly go around her and lift her up. She knew as he began to plunder her mouth that she had lost control of the situation, but damn she thought, the guy could kiss and you didn't hear her complaining.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, for balance, she felt his large calloused hands rub against her back in lazy circles, and found she didn't mind him as much as she had originally thought.

Isabel's jaw had hit the floor as Tess had all but jumped Kyle, and after countless coughs to try and get her attention, Isabel gave up. They'd have to come up for air sometime, but watching them go at it, Isabel wasn't so sure that it would be anytime soon.

Closing her mouth with a snap, she turned to the guys and they too had the jaw-dropping look on their faces.

Isabel smiled mockingly, not the best of situations to introduce yourself but that couldn't be helped since her sisters had all but abandoned her.

Walking across the room, she held out her hand to Micheal. "I'm Isabel. Its nice to meet you!"

Micheal shook her hand in shock, his attention still focused on the spectacle in the kitchen. As her hand was enclosed in his larger one, he focused on her and furrowed his eyebrows as something about her called to him. He knew her from somewhere, but he didn't know where….

"Liz was the one who attacked you, the blonde with your friend is Tess and the girl that disappeared just as you came in was Maria!"

His voice harsher then he meant it to be "You were at the club last night?"

Her voice questioning, Isabel answered "Well yeah, but why?…Oh" Isabel now realised who this had to be. Maria really has the best taste she thought to herself.

Looking at him, Isabel knew he was the kind of guy that would always offer you his protection once you were his friend, the kind of guy they had all been looking for since…. Isabel put a halt to those thoughts, now was not the time to become depressed, or start to cry, she told herself, as she felt the heaviness of her eyes as they quickly filled with liquid.

Praying for a distraction, Isabel smiled in relief when the door opened again to admit Liz and Maria. Looking over her shoulder, she smiled in relief when she saw no bruises, cuts or torn clothes. In fact they were smiling.

There was something about those smiles that Isabel found scary.

But she had to laugh as they focused on the couple in the kitchen, jaws dropping in almost comic effect.

Winking at them, she once again turned to the guys but the guy's jaws had dropped in almost comic effect for a totally different reason.

Raising a hand towards each of the girls, they uttered one word loudly almost demanding an answer for something "You!" echoed through the apartment.

Isabel watched in amusement as both Liz and Maria nodded.

Isabel noticed that Maria turned to Liz, as if asking her permission for something, and Liz nodding almost unnoticeable by anyone but her sisters.

Isabel stepped back from the guys not wanting to be caught in the middle.

Maria smiled, and turning to the guys ran at them, Maria could see that her guy was preparing to catch her, but it wasn't him she wanted at that moment, but as she passed him she changed her mind. Stopping abruptly at him, she grabbed his head and brought it down so she could kiss him, before breaking apart from him, in her opinion to soon but it had to be done, and knocking Max to the ground. Grabbing his cheeks, she held him in place, and comically puckered up and kissed him lightly, almost friend like kiss on his lips.

Turning to Micheal, she once again grabbed him, but this time he was ready and grabbing her arm, his voice angry demanded, "Just what the hell is going on?"

Shrugging her shoulders indifferently, Maria answered "A dare!" and that was all she was going to say she thought mutinously.

But for Micheal it was enough. He had no doubt Kyle was behind the dare, but Kyle was busy at the moment.

"Okay" he answered and then proceeded to pull her into his arms.

But this time she stopped him, looking into his eyes she asked mischief in her eyes "Before we go there again, can I get a name?"

He smiled, and Maria could feel her legs about to fold underneath her, he had the sexiest smile she thought, and just as his mouth was about to close over hers, he whispered "Micheal" into her mouth.

Just as the kiss was getting interesting, an insistent vibrating in the back of her pocket, made her break away.

Pulling the phone from her pocket angrily, she pushed it to her ear after flipping it open.

After listening for a few minutes she closed it less angrily.

Pushing a piece of hair behind her ear, she placed fingers in her mouth and blew a loud sharp whistle that made those who weren't expecting it jump.

Since Kyle wasn't expecting it, he jumped back from Tess and for Maria it got the desired result.

Tess twisted to the whistles direction and grimaced, that look could only mean one thing.

Grabbing her bag from the ground, Tess made towards Maria not even looking back to see if Kyle was behind her.

"Where's the job?" she demanded.

Grabbing their bags from the ground, Maria slowly answered not wanting to let the guys know about their other working habits.

"Dino is in town. He wants our help!"

Liz and Isabel nodded their agreement but Tess was less inclined to do so.

"But, Maria, the guy like….pervs on me!"

Maria laughed softly, "Yeah I know, but he's not going to be there. He has an appointment later on and needs to prepare for it. Besides his people know if he's there we don't work with him since the last incident."

Tess nodded gratefully.

Maria looked to Kyle, "Sorry, sweetie but we got a job. We still on for tomorrow?"

Kyle nodded slightly dazed, and watched as they left.

Max and Micheal watched as they left, and as they closed the door behind them, the second exit behind the kitchen opened and admitted Alex.

Alex took one look at the three guys and broke into a grin. Smiling, he asked them what had happened, but when no one answered him, he changed his tone of voice and finally broke through to the guys when he loudly demanded, "Just what the hell happened here?" Unknowingly echoing someone's earlier question.

As max filled him in, Alex grunted in annoyance. He had missed the babe.

Kyle knew the exact moment they figured out that he was seeing the girls the next day. They converged on him with a single united purposeful expression on their faces that scared him more then if they had actually come towards him cursing demanding to know where he was going.

Ten minutes later as Kyle huddled outside in a corner in only his jocks, locked outside on the balcony, he once again reminded himself why he never dared his brothers. They were a lot more malicious then he.

At that precise moment, the sky's opened up and let out an almighty rumble.

Kyle took one look at the sky and as the heavens opened up to let a mixture of hail stones and rain fall, roared to the sky's "Shit!"

They definitely were a lot more precise in their punishment.

Tess pushed herself out from under the car and whipping her hands in a rag beside her, gestured to Isabel turn the ignition on. With an almighty growl, the engine roared to life, and jumping from the ground, she high fived Liz. They had part of their job finished.

Maria smiled. Turning the ignition off, she went underneath the back of the car, adding the customised exhaust.

Tightening the last screw she was pushing herself out from underneath the car, when she heard a wolf whistle coming from the door way.

Banging her head against the underside of the car, Maria cursed underneath her breath. Please don't let this go down the way I think it will, she thought, irony coursing through her thought stream. Of course it was going to happen the way she thought it would, why wouldn't it, she thought sarcastically to herself.

Pushing herself up from the ground, she watched as Dino tried it on with Tess again. Shaking her head at the site she smiled wiry, Why didn't guy's ever get the hint?

Coming to stand behind her, she offered her silent support.

None of them saw it coming. As Dino grabbed for Tess, she sidestepped him, and twirled to get away from him. Dino swung after her with a surprised omp, putting his other arm out to balance himself.

Unfortunately there was somebody standing in the way of the arm, and slamming straight into Maria's face, they could all see the bruise it would leave as she fell to the floor in shocked momentum.

Liz grabbed Dino's arm and using moves that she had learned in Judo, swung him over on her hip, and put him in a strangle hold.

Holding onto his head, she started to speak, and Dino shrunk at the coldness of it.

"Grab your gear, tidy up and Isabel?"

"Yeah?"

"Take the car." Talking to Dino she spoke clearly and precisely so he would be under no illusions as to what she meant "You will get the car back when we see the money, not before. We don't want to see you after this. Ever. And if we do I can guarantee that you will not be going away with all your body parts! Comprende?"

She didn't wait for his answer, releasing him with a contemptive sneer.

Walking out of the garage, Isabel drove out after her.

When he heard the two engines roar away from the building with a squeal, he finally breathed only then realising that they had taken his car, the same car he was racing tonight for the last time, the same car he had sold to Gino Deralli, the drug lord.

He could feel the fear start to come back, He was in so much shit…

okay.. how am I doing so far?

Review and thanks a lot to all those who reviewed, it means so much

Laters

Willow1986


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to those who pointed out that I hadn't put down the guys jobs.

Maria rubbed the sleep from one eye, being careful not to touch the other. Jumping out of the bed, she walked to her bathroom, and physcing herself up, eventually looked up at her reflection in the mirror above her pseudo marble and wood bathroom.

Shit, she thought, a gasp escaping unnoticed past her lips.

She looked like she had gone a round with Mike Tyson, and had come out a lot worse for wear.

Luckily Isabel had a bit of experience with bruising from her dancing past, and had known exactly what to use to bring it down.

Picking up the cream they had gotten on the way back, she smoothed the devil's horn cream onto her cheek, winching as it highlighted all the yellow areas around the bruise which had gone unnoticed by her till then because of her honey skin colour.

Waiting till it dried, she started putting on her make-up using plenty of the green cover stick she had gotten a year ago in case of an emergency, and hadn't used till now.

Smoothing it on, she started laughing, turning to one side and another, she couldn't help but smile. She looked like an alien. A very pretty alien, though, she thought.

Half an hour later she stepped back from the mirror and smiled in satisfaction.

Her face was perfectly covered and unless you were there or you had very good eye- sight, the kind that looked for these kinds of bruises, you'd never know about it.

Grabbing her ripped faded blue jeans and a simple white t-shirt, she pulled them on and slipping into her flip-flops ran a distracted hand through her hair, deciding at the last minute to leave it down, as a form of damage control. After all if they couldn't see her face through the mixture of blonde and brunette curls, all the better she reasoned.

Running down, the steps, her fingers absentmindedly rubbing the knots in the wood on the way down, she skipped into the kitchen and grabbing a bowl of cereal, she splashed milk onto them and then went outside through the doors leading onto the balcony, filled with enough plants that it would do a rain forest proud.

Resting her feet on the bench table, she gazed around her. Watched intrigued at a dark sapphire blue butterfly flew through the morning sky. And had to grimace. Maybe her bruise would turn that colour?

She turned her head slightly as she heard someone else come through the door; smiling at the picture Liz made standing in the doorway, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

Holding her large cup of coffee in her hand, Liz stumbled towards the table, plopping down on the cushioned seats, and taking a sip of her coffee, feeling the life start to come into her, and ignoring Maria's look of horror and awaiting the normal lecture from her. The same lecture she had been getting for the last year since she had started to need the coffee to wake up.

She could imagine it right now, Maria's voice echoing on about how it affects her height, slows down the brain, and is basically poisoning the body. Lately she had even been adding how if she kept drinking it like she was, within a few months she'd need to get her colon cleansed, and had gone through all the excruciating details of the procedure, While she was eating.

For heavens sake, she had thought through each lecture, she wasn't going to get any taller, she had been the same height since she had turned seventeen and that was nearly four years ago. As for slowing down her brain, well she was a scientist, she needed to be slowed down, or else she'd go into early retirement at an insane asylum, like so many other scientists she had seen. And as for poisoning her body, well everybody did, or else the fast food section would not be as popular as they were. After all what else were chips or chicken burgers, but pure fat and grease, which were in essence, with the amount that people consumed basically poisoning there body faster then if they had been drinking coffee.

When the cup was half empty and Liz had breathed in the fresh slightly smoggy air, fresh compared to other parts of the city, did she feel able to look up and focus on Maria who had till then remained quiet, something that Liz would have bet before coming out on to the balcony was near impossible.

Scanning her gaze over Maria's face, she didn't try to hide her shock, having seen the start of the bruising last night. "You'd never know it was there, if you hadn't been there… well you know what I mean"

Damn she thought, she was beginning to sound more and more like Maria's ditzy blonde routine, which she routinely used when she wanted to confuse guys. It was always fun seeing the looks on there faces though, which more then made up for having to pretend to be bimbo's alongside her if they were with her when the routine went into play.

"Anyway" quickly changing the subject "What time are we meeting Kyle today?"

Maria shook her head, her curls bouncing energetically around her face even when her head had stopped its movement. "We're not. He's collecting us about…." raising her arm up, she peered at the watch on her hand. Surprised, she looked evilly at Liz, in her short red silk pyjamas and clingy black tank top "Actually about now."

Liz spit the coffee she had just sipped back into her cup, her disbelieving gaze encountering Maria's laughter filled gaze and knew she was telling the truth. Pushing back from the table and jumping up she waved a careful finger at Maria telling her with that one gesture what she thought of her, gulping back the remainder of her coffee with the other. Walking briskly to the kitchen, she shoved the cup into the dishwasher, and clipping up her hair in a ponytail walked towards the stairs just as Tess bounced in from the garage door, four guys following her, three more then expected.

Her voice bounced through the empty kitchen "Hey, hope you decent, the guys are here!" her tone implying she hoped it was the opposite.

They guys had one unanimious through run through there brain for the second time that day, they really hoped the girls weren't descent, the first thought to have an all Irish fry up at that local Irish pub.

This thought they wanted even more then the all grease breakfast.

A strangled scream came from the stair way beside the door, and Kyle being the inquisitive person he was looked up, to a site that he really like, a tanned toned pair of legs and as the legs disappeared around the corner, he caught sight of a smooth paler butt cheek. He pursed his lips together holding back the whistle that was threatening to come from his mouth. Damn he thought, he really loved knowing these girls, and he especially liked the little something he had seen on the inside of her thigh, something he hadn't seen when they had went to the beach.

Turning back towards the guys, he couldn't keep the smile from his face, in the end not even trying. That said when he turned around, and saw the pure blonde bouncing curls in front of him attached to the petite body of a goddess, he couldn't help but wish it had been her butt he had seen, and not Liz.

And it was so obvious that it was Liz, there was only one brunette in the house. That said, she did have a spectacular body, and what was even better was that he had seen all there bodies before any of the other guys, which meant he had one up on them for the first time that year, and then he remembered what they had done to him when they had found out he was meeting the girls the next day, that he had made plans with them without consulting the other guys.

Perhaps he shouldn't mention what he had saw to the other guys, he didn't think that it had occurred to them that he had seen them half naked the day he had went to the beach with them, which although seemed a life time ago had only been yesterday.

He didn't think it would go down the best, especially with Max and Micheal. They weren't exactly the most patient of people, or come to think of that the weakest.

The latter being the more worrying.

Seeing the Maria through the balcony doors that the guys still had to notice, to busy looking around the apartments for ideas on who these girls were, he headed through the door pulling out a chair beside her.

Resting his arms on the table he leaned forward in an confidential manner that belied the look in his eyes that spoke only of getting one up on his brothers, he asked "So, you and Micheal? Were you the girl he met at the club?" to put it in the kindess terms possible he thought, after all he liked Maria and he didn't feel like embarrassing her.

"You and Tess sweetie? I wasn't the only one messing with the status quo!" She reached across and grabbed the cup of coffee he had brought out with him. Taking a sip, she smiled "tall…" referring to the size of the mug he had brought out, coincidently the largest in the house and normally reserved for Liz's ritual morning wake up's.

She continued "Dark, with a hint of sugar " inhaling the sweet aroma. Catching Kyle's open-mouthed stare, she grimaced. "I have a small problem with it. Some people have cravings for chocolate, I have cravings for this " raising the cup to emphasise her point.

Kyle watched in amusement as his little, and even in the limited time he had know her he knew not to say little to her face, pixie like friend, inhaled the coffee and almost delirious expression came over her face, and then it changed, as if someone had taken away her happiness. He had seen the same look come over one of his ex girlfriends when she had been PMS-ing and he had gotten in the way of her chocolate fix. She had looked like she was getting ready to throw him out the window like he was an unwanted old rug, and where she would have gotten the strength he did not know, but he didn't dare question that she would somehow be able to do it. He never wanted to experience that again, and yet here it was happening to him again, and he could feel the same mixture of fear, and dread that had accosted him back then.

Raising a finger towards him, even as these thoughts went through his head, her voice deadly in its simplicity, he could feel the nausea start to climb up his throat, petrified of what would come out of her mouth or what she could do to him in the little time he would have if he called for his brothers like the coward he wasn't ashamed to admit he was when it came to the weird nature of females.

"You ever tell Liz about this and I will make sure you live to see each of you limbs cut of, even the one hanging between your…" her raised eyebrow somehow pointed to were she meant, and he crossed his legs at the pain his imagination had conjured up with each of her words.

And then her face went back to its happiness and he slowly unclenched his legs somehow knowing that the danger was past, as long as he kept his mouth closed.

His brothers didn't in-still as much fear in him as she had with less then, he counted in his mind, less then thirty words.

A thought occurred to him, and he squeezed his eyes shut as if to block the thought. If Micheal ever got with Maria, or for that matter any of the girls, because the evilness was known to run in the blood, then he was a dead man; in fact they were all dead man.

He banged is head against the table trying to erase the thought, and that was the way Max found him a few minutes later, and pulling up a chair, squeezed in between him and Maria, and ignoring Kyle, because he had seen him act like this before turned to Maria.

"So, I know your Maria, and I need to know one more thing?"

Maria nodded her head for him to continue, intrigued as to what this thing was.

He leaned in closer, and in an almost comical whisper asked "So are your intentions towards Micheal honourable?" Holding his hand up to her face as if he was holding a microphone.

She starred at him for five seconds, her gaze incredulous, before the comical side of the situation kicked in.

Her laughter burst forth from her like a damn breaking, its loudness attracting the attention of the people still inside.

When she had gotten her laughter under control, or under enough control to speak she leaned in as if to impart a secret. "Sugar, my intentions were never honourable to begin with!" and she started to laugh at the somewhat shocked look that came over his face.

Soon he joined in with her, Pulling her into his arms to give her a surprised hug, murmuring for her ears only "Girl, I think I could like you!"

Before settling back down in there seats and beginning to fire questions at each other, at the end of which, Max realising he had found someone else who shared no common interests with him at all and yet strangely enough he found himself liking her and her quirkiness, which was the only way he could think of describing her.

He could understand why Micheal had such a fascination with her, he thought to himself, her soft musical voice intruding on his thoughts. "So what do you do for a living?"

"I'm actually a medic. I work on the racing circuits. I'm the one they call in case of an accident. And you?"

Maria hated to admit it but she was actually impressed, with everything the guy had said even though he had no taste in food, designers, or cars for that matter. But the job seemed to suit him.

Vaguely realising he had asked her a question; she stilled her thoughts on him, determined to examine them later on, and answered his question.

"Me, I'm a mechanic down below, and during the night I work with the equivalent of Evanescence." She decided to keep her racing from him until she got to know him a bit better, when he suddenly grabbed her chin and gently tipped it to the sun, winching slightly as his finger gently ran over the area of her bruise, smudging the piece of art her make-up had been before he had come along.

His voice rough, but insistent, he demanded, "What the hell happened to you?" the question quickly followed by another his voice getting rougher with each word, till she could hear the anger darkening his voice. "Did someone hit you?"

She blushed before she could help it, and it was an obvious sign to him that he had hit the nail on the head so to speak. He was about to demand who did this so he could go after them when the rest of the gang came out through the door, and with a snap of her wrist, had swiped his hand from here face and had pulled away from him and walked inside past Tess who was hovering by the doorway.

Winking at her to keep them there until she had fixed what needed to be fixed.

Tess winked back, understanding immediately, stepping in front of Max as he made to move after her.

"Not know," she whispered to him. Turning to smile at the other guys, praying that Isabel would soon appear and keep them busy, or even Liz who wasn't the most social of them.

"Would any of you like something to drink? Isabel and Liz should be down soon." She hoped, forgetting that Isabel had gone out for her morning yoga lesson.

Turns out they did want something to drink, and walking into the kitchen, Tess made up their orders.

Isabel dropped her bag by the door and stripping of her top and bottoms which had been covered in sweat since she had jogged back from her lesson, shoved them into the washing machine, grabbing a clean pair of shorts and a white sleeveless shirt which she shortened and tied between her breasts. Scratching her head, she turned on the machine and heard the clinking upstairs. There goes my shower she thought. There was one thing wrong about living in this place, even if it did have the best views, space and was owned by them, it was the fact that you had to wait at least an hour after somebody had a shower for the tank to fill up again, or else you felt like you were swimming in the artic.

And then she remembered that a system had been set up in case of emergencies, and catching sight of her skin still dewy with sweat even though she was now inside with air conditioning, she definitely needed one.

Walking through the kitchen, she spotted Tess at the sink pouring some orange juice.

"Hi, I'm going to see if I can bung a shower from Liz, can you put the kettle on again, sweetie?" she continued up the stairs not even waiting for Tess to answer.

Tess grimaced, and then had to hold in her laughter as she heard the strangled cough come from out on the balcony. It was so clear were the guys minds were, so deep in the gutter there was no hope for them. It was just the way she liked it, her and her sisters that is. It left so much room to mess with their minds.

Raising the tray with the drinks and some fruit on it, she walked outside and settling it on the table sat down beside Max.

Taking the cups of the tray, she placed them in front of who wanted each drink and then sat back waiting for an opening to mess with them.

As she took a sip of her coffee, Kyle asked, "Was that Isabel?" his tone inquisitive.

She nodded into her cup, carefully keeping her eyes lowered so that she didn't give anything away.

" Yeah, she'll be down in a minute. She's gone to see if Liz would be willing to share her shower!" time she added in her mind and mumbled into her coffee so they couldn't accuse her of anything later on. Quickly pulled the large coffee mug to her face to hide her grin as she felt Max tense beside her, like a rock she thought, almost choking on the coffee she had drank nanoseconds before.

She risked a peek up from her mug a few seconds later and had to duck it again thankful for once she had left her hair down and it hid the laughter that she was biting the inside of her cheek to stop from coming out.

The all had equally dopey looks on their faces as they imagined what she had said, but she noticed Alex and Max seemed to be the worse. Strangely enough they seemed to be twitching, and she couldn't tell from where she was but Alex seemed to be equally as tense as Max.

God, she thought, this was easier then she could have imagined.

Upstairs, Isabel knocked on the door to the bathroom, going in when she heard Liz's voice.

Quickly talking, she managed to convince Liz she needed the shower more then Liz did and leaving the shower on, Liz got out. If she had even thought of turning it of, then that would be the end of the shower for both of them.

Going to her room, leaving Isabel in the bathroom, to clean up, she walked to the closet she shared with her sister. It was easier that way. They were always borrowing each other's close anyway, and it was easier to get them back if they were all in one of two places, here or the other wardrobe that Maria shared with Tess.

Pulling on her denim mini, and a simple black waistcoat, that worked as a top, she slipped her three silver anklets on her right ankle, and a hoped pair of earrings, leaving her hair to form the curls it was naturally inclined to form, and putting on a tiny bit of make-up and some lip balm, she went downstairs to get some food.

Grabbing a bowl of cereal, she went outside onto the balcony, she saw there was no seats left, and the guys seemed to be off in a land of there own.

Shrugging her shoulders, she went over to Tess and swinging her legs over the girls body settled her butt on the armrest beside her, and preceded to eat, while Tess continued to drink her coffee.

Eventually Liz as too filled with curiosity to wait and find out what had happened and instead leaned into Tess "What happened to them?"

Tess started to chuckle, but managed to blurt out between giggles "I just suggested that you and Isabel might be sharing a bathroom, at the same time."

Liz looked incredulously at her, okay she knew Tess had an evil side but still, the guys obviously were not used to them yet, or the fact that they were sisters if they were having this much fun imagining stuff…. She didn't even want to think what they were imaging.

Finishing there breakfast, they looked once more at them. "I'm getting sick of this" she thought and then realised they had both spoken the same thought out loud.

"Shock tactics?" Tess questioned and at Liz's nod of agreement, placed their cups on the table and looking around found Max beside her. Well this was just faith she thought, before jumping into his lap, her butt landing right between his thighs, her legs swinging over the arm rest right over his arm which had been gripping the well armrest, she noticed.

She could feel something rising against her hip, and drew in a surprised gasp. He was very well… Something grabbed at her leg, kneading the flesh, and it was at this point that she knew he was well and truly back in the real world. Trying to get up off him, she found he had somehow managed to wrap the other hand around her waist, holding her well and truly in place.

Grimacing good-naturedly at the situations she seemed to always get caught in she looked over at Tess.

And gasped. They were at it, again.

Slightly pissed, because she hadn't known those shock tactics could have been used, she placed two fingers in her mouth and blew an Air splitting whistle, yelling at them when they slowly broke apart. "Get a damn room you to!"

Relaxing back into the chair, slightly pissed that he wouldn't let her go and yet impressed that he could actually hold her, she caught the gaze of one of the other guys. Micheal she thought, but that didn't come out of her mouth, no she never had had tact left, so instead "Hi, the Adonis is back." Grinning at his blush. "I mean Micheal. You here for Maria?"

At his nod, she smiled "She's probably upstairs getting ready for later."

Curiosity got the better of Micheal, and he asked, "What's on later?"

Batting her eyes innocently at him, she smiled grimly amused "Darling, we going cliff diving!" Not knowing that Micheal and Alex had a major fear of heights, or at least jumping of them with no damn cushion to catch them.

But she knew soon enough as the a whiteness stole through their faces stealing all the colour from them, and a broken "No fucking way!" escaped through their mouths.

Kyle hugged Tess to him when he heard this, starting to laugh out loud, Tess soon following as she turned and saw the lack of colour on some of the faces.

And then suddenly they Micheal and Alex turned their gazes to Kyle, and they grinned evilly through their paleness. And Kyle knew they thought he had set them up. He was a dead man. It was enough to stop his laughter. But Tess continued, hysterically almost, and he had to admit he didn't mind her chesty laugh or the fact that her body shook with laughter, which was precariously perched on, well him.

Maybe he could stay with her, it could be his last chance to survive.

Suddenly Liz's hip started to vibrate and she took out her phone, flipping it open to read the text from Maria telling her to come down to the garage.

When she got there she found Maria going at the Punching bag they had installed down there to beat out there frustrations over idiot owners, or stupid cars that didn't want to be fixed.

Maria stopped only to point to the wheels she had taken off to fix the suspension, which had been slightly off according to Isabel on the drive of.

Looking at the tyres, she noticed a white powder around some of the edges.

Looking at Maria, incredulously "Is that what I think it is? Please tell me it isn't!"

Angrily Maria shook her head, "The bastard set us up. If that's not pure X then I'm really a red head." She spoke through gritted teeth, and Liz could almost hear the grinding, vaguely realizing a few seconds later that it was she.

What the fuck was she going to do?

okay that's it for now.. I've got so many plans… mhawhahahahahahahahaha…

there's nothing quite as much fun as making people jump through hoops, even if they wouldn't go on there own.

Anyway… the rest of the guys jobs shall be revealed in the next chapter and again thanks to those who pointed it out.

Anyway review

Laters

Willow1986


	5. Chapter 5

Maria hugged the big strong man to her, so glad that he was there.

She felt safer knowing he was here, safer then she had felt in ages. She had never liked the feeling of being out of control, and this was definitely one of those times.

She thanked the stars above for her good karma, the god karma that had brought Micheal into her life, Micheal the cop, who was even now helping her with the problem that had presented itself in her garage.

Her pride and joy.

She was being tested that was her only thought.

But there was no way in hell that she was going to let anything happen to her heritage, not after they had worked so hard for it, sacrificed so much, put their other life's on part-time.

Isabel had only recently gone back to dancing in the last year after more then five years of working as a mechanic. It had been a big change for all of them. But it had sparked something in every single on of them.

Liz had gone back to her scientific roots and had even enrolled in night classes to get her degree.

Tess, well Tess was and she was only interested in one thing, cars.

Well two things really cars and guys who drove cars or mechanics. She wasn't all that picky.

And herself, well she joined DEMONICO, and had quickly become their lead singer. However they were getting really popular lately and all her weekends and even Wednesday's and Thursday's were always booked solid. Mondays through to Wednesday's didn't seem to be popular were they played. Probably due to people still recovering from the weekends.

But they were getting more popular and that was a problem for her, because it was taking her away from the garage. Something she didn't think she was ready for yet.

She listened with half an ear as she asked liz about where they had gotten then car and with his help they took the alloys from the wheels. Looking along the inside rim of the tyre, they could find no bags or anything that could hold the drug.

This was good.

That said, Micheal explained, it still meant trouble for them. The drugs had come from somewhere and even though they were only traces, the car had obviously plans for it, which were being interrupted being in their care.

His advice was to get rid of the car as fast as they could.

He was doing this for them, when it went against his instincts to report them. He was risking his job for them, and that was when Maria realised even though they hadn't known each other that long, in fact she thought wondrously they hadn't even really had a conversation, she was starting to care for the big porcupine.

Wait, she thought, Porcupine?

But it was true, his hair, spiked as it was reminded her of a porcupine.

He really did care for her, or at least was beginning to.

Hiding the evidence, they agreed to get Dino to come and get his stuff, and keep it quiet from the other girls until necessary.

Even though he protested, Micheal also agreed to keep it quiet from his brothers.

Grabbing the twister game from the cupboard, Liz waved it in the air.

This was their excuse for going down here.

Grabbing Maria around the waist, Micheal led her up the stairs, a solid presence at her back.

She could get used to this she thought sardonically.

But the way things were going she probably wouldn't even get the chance.

Savour it while you can girl, tomorrow is another day, her subconscious whispered.

A smirk flitted across her face, replaced by a smile as they entered the kitchen as Micheal found her ticklish side.

She intended to enjoy ever minute.

She was just thankful he had come down after her.

"Tess, guess what I got?" Liz shouted for her sister, winding her way through the tables and chairs scattered around the place.

Tess broke away from Kyle to answer "Out here." When Liz came to the balcony door, Tess turned to her pretending to think, ignoring the board game in Liz's hands.

"Your breasts have finally decided to appear?" laughing at Liz's pained look.

Dropping the game on the floor, she made to attack her when she noticed the laughter.

Cupping her hands over her breast as if feel their size and weight, she jiggled them a bit.

Smiling at Tess and ignoring the shocked guys around the area, she smirked "Nope they still there, bitch. Your just jealous yours aren't as pretty and perky as mine!"

Laugher bursting forth from her as Tess jumped of Kyle, and turned crimson in anger.

"I'll show you perky, bitch!" as Tess made to take of her top, Isabel came back just in time, not even showing shock at the sight.

"Tess, Liz keep your damn tops on." She spoke slowly, pronouncing each syllable so that it would get true the cloud of anger around Tess mind.

To the shock of Max, Alex and Kyle who were still seated around the table, they immediately complied. As if they feared something from Isabel, and unknowns to them, they did. They, as in the girls, remembered the last time.

The girl was pure evil when she was obeyed.

Liz just smiled, knowing she had won for now, picking up the board game that ad fallen to the ground, throwing it at Isabel.

Isabel caught it easily, reading the name on it "Neat, where the hell you find this? I haven't seen this since the Christmas party fiasco."

Liz answered back readily enough. "It was down in the garage, in the filing cabinet for some reason."

So that's were Dom had put it to keep it safe from Theresa. Good place to put it, Isabel thought. None of them ever went near the damn thing unless they absolutely had no choice, and even then it was more of close your eyes, push your hand through the rubbish and hope you picked up the right file.

Catching a glimpse of her watch, Isabel smiled. "Hi its nearly three, the tide should be in by now. Got your gear ready?"

Liz nodded, to caught up to notice the sudden paleness of two people in the room.

Isabel however did, and it warmed the little evil side of her.

She loved seeing people squirm, especially fine guys like the ones that were here. It made them human, and so much more likable, and was all the better when she could have her fun at their expense to.

"Okay, lets load up then. Has everyone got their swimsuits?"

Alex and Micheal, who had had appeared just after Tess had jumped of Kyle, saw their way out and jumped on it like a raft in the middle of the sea, and they were floating in it way out of their depth.

"I don't!" they shouted their answer unanimously at the blonde.

She shook her head in mock sadness, when she suddenly clicked her fingers and grinned evilly at them. "Well that's okay, we should have some spare suits here. We have got a lot of cousins and friends staying over."

The crestfallen looks on their face brought joy to the heart of the devious minded angel.

With heavy feet, they went inside, grabbed their bags, towels and a cooler full of drinks and brought them out to the car.

Taking the two cars for safety, Isabel made sure Maria, Alex and Micheal got in the car with her, and Liz and Tess went in the other car.

And as they grew closer to their destination she could see the paleness on their faces return, their hands gripping the arm rests with almost un-human strength, she smirked. This was going to be so much fun.

Swinging around the corner going up the cliff to the area she wanted, she took the corner with a squeak, and noticed the guys didn't even blink, to focused on the rising cliff side to notice anything else.

Again she repeated in her mind, this was going to be fun.

Turning on the radio to distract them so they wouldn't chicken out, he laughed at the song that came on. Motley's crew "if I die tomorrow"

God that was such a good song she thought, and then noticed out of the corner of her eyes, that the guys who were seated in the back seat were actually starting to make signs of the cross and praying motions.

This time she couldn't stop the laughter that burst forth from her. So infectious in its nature that Maria who hadn't seen what was happening in the back seat started laughing along side her, and then catching a glimpse of the mirror, could see into the back seat and started laughing even more out of control then before.

Alex and Micheal burst forth from their fear induced prayer seminar and starred hard at the laughing blondes in the back seat, unsure what they were laughing about and yet knowing somehow that it had something to do with them.

They took one look and each other and began praying again.

It was official.

The girls were insane.

And they were allowing them to bring them, perfectly sane guys, to their death.

There was just something so wrong with that scenario.

Pulling up to the beach, Isabel jumped out of the car, and looked around, shaking out the kinks in her shoulders and stretching her legs. There was just something so soothing about being near the sea.

Grabbing her towels from the boot, she laughed openly at the guys who were all but dragged out of the car by Maria.

Taking of her shorts and top, she wrapped the towel around her, and tying her hair up, took of any jewellery that might come off in the dive.

Maria came around to the back of the car, and did the same.

The guys refused to even be helpful.

They had decided to go on strike.

They had no choice but to be there, but that didn't mean they had to participate in it.

The girls had other ideas.

Taking of their tops, with some difficulty considering the height disadvantages, they thanks Kyle for having the foresight to tell them to bring their swim shorts, and thanks to good old karma they had put them on before they had left, or found out what they were going to be doing that day.

Opening the button on Micheal jeans slowly, Maria happened to look up, and watched him swallow with a look akin to panic on his face. Mistaking what the look was about she rested her hands on his hips, and looked up into his amazing hazel eyes, and spoke soothingly, having no idea what thoughts her touch were putting into her over active imagination. "Its okay sweetie, I'll make this easy for you."

Micheal gulped. Surely she couldn't read minds; he didn't think he would be into that kind of thing. His imagination was good, but somehow he couldn't see her participating in many of the things his imagination had come up with in the few seconds after she had spoken.

And then he realised to things, one she was rubbing his hips in a soothing manner that was anything but soothing, and two she was still talking.

"…Have to only jump once, and if you don't like it then I wont make you do it again." He caught only the end of her sentence, and even though she was offering him a way out, he winched. He still had to do it once. Did he have enough bull in him to go through with it?

Looking over at Alex who seemed to be having the same discussion with Isabel, he smirked at the almost crestfallen look on Alex's face, looks like he wasn't getting out of it either.

Now it was just a question of who was the bigger man? Michael planned not to loose to the baby of the family.

A few minutes later as everyone stood on said cliff and looked over, there was a bevy (who the hell invented that word? But then it sounds so…. Neat" of reactions to the height.

The girls were all excited; they could feel the adrenaline start to pump through their blood, the excitement quickly followed by a rush of pure anticipation at introducing newbies to the best dive site around the place.

The guys, or at least two of them with less then favourable reactions to the height, one even going so far as to turn back to the car, except for the placement of a small honey toned hand slipping into his much larger one which held him in place unlike any other fixture or trapping could.

Maria could feel the tension in Michael's body even if she was standing away from him, the only body part touching each other were the joined hands, hidden behind Michael's backs so he wouldn't feel like such a chicken.

She looked to the sea; it was just the way she liked it, calm, so that she could see straight down to the bottom, with just a touch of unpredictability.

Micheal looked down at the little Pixie beside him. She actually was looking forward to this, to just jumping of a cliff, letting go of all her fears, her inhibitions and just falling, he thought in wonderment. And then he began to re-evaluate what he had just thought about her. Maybe this was exactly what he needed?

Pulling the suddenly unresisting body with her to just the edge, she smiled at Isabel who was going next.

Pulling down the big porcupines head, she whispered to him, "Pick me up!" and working on automatic pilot, he did just as she has asked. And then he just stood there, looking down at the woman in his arms.

Their gazes locked together in a silent battle.

His slightly afraid, hers arguing against it.

And then suddenly the look changed.

Reaching up she positioned his head, so she could reach it, and pulling it down, whispered into his mouth "Just trust" before it closed over his, in an almost chaste kiss.

But it was enough for Micheal, and with a prayer to whatever god was above he let go, squeezing his eyes closed.

And then somewhere in the middle of the drop, he opened them, and to his astonishment found that it wasn't half as scary as he had thought it would be.

This free falling was somewhat liberating, he thought in astonishment. It was actually quite fun.

And then his feet touched the water and he went right in, submerging his face deep down in the clear sea.

It was so peaceful down here, where all you had were your thoughts and you to help you survive.

He watched as a red and black clown fish swamp past him (think finding nemo), and then he realised something. Somewhere between touching down here, and looking around him, he had lost Maria, and then he caught site of a toe out of the corner of his right eye, and he turned, and almost gulped in water in shock.

She was in her element down here, he thought wondrously.

She just flew through the water, gliding with it, like it was almost one with her. Moving free among the fishes and aquatic life down there, they didn't scatter in shock like most did.

Swimming down she suddenly rose, gracefully arching into him, and together they floated to the top. As the broke through the surface of the water, Maria swiped the hair from her face and looked enquiringly at Micheal.

Catching his breath, he looked at her, his expression telling her everything she needed to know but still she needed the words.

"That was amazing" his voice was hushed as if he talked at full volume it would ruin the magic of the place.

Laughing at his joy exhilarated knowing she had converted someone, they sway back to shore and began the long hike up.

Max and Liz grabbed each others hand, and ran for it while Tess and Kyle went for the more personal piggy back jump, Tess on Kyle's back, safer considering the weight disadvantage.

However when it came to the last two, Isabel had to drag Alex to the end. Alex took one look down, and could feel his eyes start to roll back in his head.

Grabbing his head, Isabel pulled him down and had her way with his mouth, anything to distract him. When he was sufficiently distracted from the dive, she pulled back, and somehow in the midst of the kissing she had turned him so that he had his back to the dive.

Grinning mischievously, she winked at him before pushing him off, just as Micheal and Maria reached the top, to the sound of the screeching coming from the falling guy, somehow coming to their ears sounding suspiciously like "dear god, n……" blubbb.

They assumed at this point that he had reached the water.

Looking over, Isabel flashed them a thumbs up, "yeah he's reached the water." Before jumping in after him in a graceful arch of her bag, like a diving champion he had seen at a swim competition a few years ago, Micheal thought.

Giving Maria a questioning look, Maria smirked. "We have many hidden talents" winking at him, just to tease.

Before running for the cliff and diving over, off course checking first that those below were already clear.

The evening past quickly, and Micheal found himself actually looking forward to jumping off great heights. Would wonders never cease he thought as he drove back down to the girls apartment.

Alex wasn't so forthcoming, but he had eventually gotten over his anger at being pushed and had even been prodded to do it twice more, and even if he hadn't enjoyed it as much as Micheal, he had still beaten his fear.

Gripping the small hand of the pixie, he smiled at the picture she made. Even with out makeup and her hair in a mess around her face, she still looked beautiful to him.

It was as she turned to ask him something, tucking her hair behind her ear in an obviously nervous gesture: he saw the bruise.

Slamming on the brakes, he grabbed her chin and tipped it to the light. Luckily there was nobody behind him and no oncoming traffic on the normally busy road.

Speaking through gritted teeth, she grimaced at the hard sound of his voice, even though she knew he wouldn't hurt her, the grip on her chin was hard in its insistence to be shown the full extent of her bruising.

"Who the hell did this to you?"

Maria tried to weasel her way out of it but in the end Micheal got it out of her, and he started the car again in a subdued almost content stance. It scared her.

That he could switch his emotions of that easily, but it was as she looked down at the hands that gripped the steering wheel that she realised he hadn't switched of his anger, he had merely found a better outlet for now.

Somehow she was now more scared for Dino, then she had ever thought possible.

okay that's it for now, please review….

Please… I beg you….. I need it… it brings me joy and something more important… it keeps the writers block open… which means I can write and I don't have to worry how the damn story will end…

Laters to all

Willow1986


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Okay, I want to thank kar-chan for pointing out my mistakes with the to thing, I write stuff and then I don't check it unless it has a little green line under it (word) and then I don't really check it I just click whatever looks best…so sorry about that. And as for the scene changes I didn't realise I was doing that… I tried to separate the damn scenes to make them easier to read and well it wont let me…. and it annoys me so I wont go into that.. but needless to say ill try and work something out to make it clearer.

Anyway thanks to all those who reviewed…. You're keeping the story alive…

On with it then…

* * *

The sun quickly heated up outside, blinding anyone who looked directly at it but Dino was to distracted to notice it.

Dino tried to glare at the large muscled guy who had barged his way into his apartment, but was too afraid to keep it up for long.

The guy now just stood there watching him, standing in his way if he tried to leave the room or phone anyone.

It wasn't that the guy did anything threatening that was, well so threatening; it was the constant presence, as if anything could push him over.

Even when Dino had asked him questions he had only answered in Monosyllables, and from his brief answers to the questions he had wanted to answer, somehow Dino just knew that Gino was behind the big guy, and that was never a good thing.

The doorbell rang suddenly, but For Dino it was totally unexpected like a gun shot going off in the room, and so he reacted like it, jumping a foot in the air, then huddling on the ground in a corner, afraid to raise his head to see who had tried to shoot him, but as the door slammed, he realised what an idiot he had been and raised his head. Even if his mind was screaming it was the door you idiot, he still ran a cursory look around the room before straightening up.

Only to jump in shock again as someone spoke from behind him.

With a look akin to panic he looked behind him, trying to not look so scared and tried to smile, not realising it came out more of a grimace then a smile.

This only made Gino smile in delight. There was nothing he relished more then to see his friends or workers squirm, afraid of him and what he would do to them. It was such a power rush, he thought, his mind quickly getting back to the business in hand, his voice coming out dangerously low "where is my car, Dino?"

Swallowing loudly, he tired to think of something to tell him, something to stop him from killed, something…while his subconscious screamed at him cursing him for his stupidity, for his maleness, for trying to go after the one girl that could cause him more trouble then a whole army of guys…

His hand reaching up to tug at a suddenly tight collar, realising as his hand touched his skin that he wasn't wearing a shirt with a collar, he spoke in a suddenly low humble voice…

"Well you see: it's like this…."

* * *

Liz smiled slightly as she heard the giggling coming from the back seat, so obviously Tess's and yet it had been so long since they had even heard her giggle that it was quiet a shock to assimilate, but then she had giggled so much today since jumping off the cliff, that they had quite a time to get used to it, hence only the small smile in reply to it. Always thought giggling at something Kyle had said or done.

Maybe there was finally someone for her sister, someone who wouldn't let her get away with things, someone who would challenge her, someone she could trust…

Damn she thought, as her eyes started to water up, this was not the time to think about that ass…

Gripping the wheels in her hands, she clenched them till they hurt, the whiteness standing out against tanned nature of her skin.

Seeing out of the corner of her eye the guy, Max she thought his name was, was about to speak, she reached over and turned on the radio, turning up the volume as her favourite song of the moment came on "last train". Moving her head to the strong beat of the guitars and drums, soon getting lost in the words, not even realising that she was singing along to it, in fact quiet loudly, not even realising the giggling in the back had stopped.

But Kyle noticed, and when he questioned Tess about her abrupt stop, she just smiled innocently at him, and said something that he picked up even over the loudness of the music "Its about time", with a satisfied smirk findings its way across her face.

As the chorus came on, Tess joined in, her voice harmoniously off setting Liz's perfectly.

Liz was in fact shocked, but found that this, the simple ness of it, the speed at which her sister supported her when she was thinking of just stopping, this is what she had missed.

Beeping the car horn, happily for once, she sang along, keeping it up even as a hip hop song came on, Brooke Valentines "Girl fight" throwing in a few dance moves as she went, winking in the mirror at Tess who mirrored her, rolling down her windows and started singing out them, shocking the people they passed and yet leaving a wake of dance and movement in their wake with their enthusiasm.

Kyle and Max just looking on, not joining in content to just listen and enjoy, something telling them this wasn't a regular occurrence, at least not for these sisters.

The song stopped just as abruptly as they pulled up outside their apartment, where the police sirens and lights attracted the attention of everyone in a ten-mile radius.

But more importantly their's.

Jumping out of the car, Liz starred in confusion at the squad cars lined up outside her garage, her home, her everything.

Panic threatened to choke her, its hands firmly rapped around her neck.

Reaching behind her, her hand looking for a safety, something to tell her this wasn't real, and if it was she wasn't on her own.

Her hand was engulfed in a larger obviously male one.

For some reason, and she didn't look behind her or anything, she felt safer knowing he was there.

Pulling up behind them, Maria was at first shocked but Maria being Maria was a lot more vocal in her anger.

Jumping from the car, all the guards knew of her presence long before they actually saw her considering who was standing in front of her.

"Just what the hell happened here?" her voice shook the windows of the buildings around there, the volume of it threatening to blow the ear drums of those who were wearing microphones in their ears.

Micheal, who was standing in front of her, protecting her in case it was anything that well cold harm her, felt like clapping his hands to his ears to stop the volume of the banshee in front of him, but he fought back the urge. He was after all a very macho guy.

And so he did the only macho thing he could think of, grabbing her head, he pulled her chin up to kiss her on the lips, igniting a fire in both of them, that only for the presence of the guards, her sisters, his brothers, their neighbours and the news crews spread sporadically through out their vicinity, it would have gone a lot further then just kissing. As it was there was some mild groping on Maria's part, while Micheal satisfied himself with just her lips, while thinking of what he would like to do to her once they got inside, anywhere…

On a bench, a wall, in the back seat of a car, on a table, even at some point he hoped maybe something conventional, like a chair, or maybe later on down the line a….

No don't even go there, he chastised himself.

Pulling away from her reluctantly, pushing a piece of hair that had escaped her loose ponytail back behind her ear tenderly.

Leaning into her ear, he murmured, "It's going to be alright. But you do realise that you can catch more flies with honey then vinegar." When she looked like she was going to kick him, he talked faster "I'm a cop, I can get all the information that you need faster then you yelling at them could."

Maria smiled at him, like he had said that he would bring the sun down to her level for her, and Micheal couldn't help but realise that he was in a lot of trouble, if a smile was all it took for him to go off on a tangent….

Pushing away from her, he stalked over to the guards and started firing questions at them, and stalked was the only his walk could be described.

If they had been scared of Maria, they were even more scared when the guy stalked over to them, looking like he could beat up the whole police force there with his hands tied behind his back for upsetting the small pixie.

There answers were plentiful, all wanting to get away from the guy who turned out to be a detective, one of their own, surprisingly enough this actually made them more afraid. Living in an imagination fuelled environment, when they heard the guy they were afraid of was one of there own, immediate thoughts like dirty cop, and such entered there minds. In one such mind, when he heard detective he nearly pee-ded himself, his imagination being so good as to conjure up all the ways he could hide their bodies and get away with murders with his inside information.

Which was why when Micheal demanded answers, he jumped forward spit out all the information and ran, even spitting out information on cases that were not even pertinent to this case.

When he had gotten all that he could get out of the cops, he turned and walked back to the group arranged by his car, not even being surprised that the girls all seemed to have one of his brothers standing behind him, forming quite a formidable picture.

One of support, one of feeling, one of a family.

Family, that's what they seemed to be becoming.

And funnily enough, it didn't scare him as much as usual, the word that is, not the getting close to this special group of people.

Looking closely at his brothers faces, silently telling them to hold on to the woman, he pulled Maria, the lone one, who stood with only one arm being hugged by Liz, closer to him, wrapping his arms around her, and pulling her in for a comforting hug, that for Maria, whose emotions were on high alert, was feeling something else, something entirely different, that was sending her blood pumping, something that caused her to blush at the questioning look Liz sent her, when she didn't push the guy away, knowing her aversion to surprises.

"Its like this," his voice brooked no argument or interruptions "the cops were called out here an hour ago after an alarm was set off in the garage, when they got here the garage was ransacked, and there was movement towards the apartment when they got here, and so the apartment up above is safe, but just to be on the safe side they want you too change the locks and bolts." He stopped so they could assimilate all that information, and then continued when he judged that they had enough time to get used to the idea " there were no casualties, thank god, however its looks like the two cars that you were working on," raising an eyebrow to Liz to emphasise which car, and eyebrow raise that went un-noticed by the rest of the girls and his brothers, or so he thought, " were taken. They don't have any leads yet, but they suspect an organised crime ring."

Shocked the girls just starred at him as if he had grown a second head.

No this can't be happening, Tess thought, not her baby.

Not our home, Isabel thought.

The fat stinking bastard, when she got his hands on him, she'd beat him to a pulp, grab his dick, that thing he seems to think with, put a fish hook through it and go fishing with the damn thing, Maria thought maliciously. Not scared to admit she enjoyed the metal image it brought forth. It soothed her little bloodthirsty heart.

Liz grinned evilly, cracking her knuckles, the only thought running thought her head was what she was going to do to the guy when she got her hands on him, the torture, the agony, his screams for mercy, his begging, his …… she felt like laughing thinking off all the things she would do to him for wrecking their dream, the dream they had worked so hard to achieve, the dream there father had died for.

And she did laugh, much to the discomfort of the guy standing behind her, slightly disturbed by the insane laugh that came from her juicy red lips…

Just because he was disturbed by the laugh, didn't mean he couldn't admire her many physical attributes, her many, raking his gaze down her body, many physically perfect attributes…

Down boy his libido screamed at him, it wasn't the time.

Micheal looked at the emotions plain for everyone to see on the girl's faces. For Tess and Isabel he found what he expected to see. Outrage at what had happened and an obvious distaste for the thought of anyone even thinking about going through their private stuff.

But on Liz and Maria's face, or at least the reflection of it that he could see in the car's mirror, he found something he had seen many times in his short life on the police squad, the look spoke of someone who could so easily be pushed into doing something they normally wouldn't do, like murder.

And since he had a fair idea who had perpetrated this little act, then the odds were in favour of them doing something with a capital P on the painful to that guy.

Running his hand gently down her side to distract her, he watched in fascination as emotions he couldn't describe chased there way across her face. Every emotion visible to the eye, some he found quite fascinating when he was able to identify them.

One that he wasn't too sure of though, had his curiosity going.

Raising his hand, he rubbed up her side stopping just below the curve of her breast, his long fingers leaning against the underside of her bra.

That emotion ran across her face again. And it finally clicked in his mind what it was she was showing, showing to everyone but him.

Her desire for him.

God he thought, he was such an idiot. Pretending that it was the most natural thing in the world, he turned her head, so it was resting against his chest, protected from any curious bystanders and from any over curious brothers or sisters, protecting her from the embarrassment unconsciously.

He didn't look to Max for confirmation, knowing that his brother would agree with him.

"Your staying at our place till everything is sorted out here, and we aren't taking no for an answer."

He knew they were in deep shock when they didn't even argue.

They just quietly walked back to the cars, got in and waited for Micheal and the rest to follow.

Micheal took one look at the guys whom he was even closer to then his own conventional family if you could call them that, the one group of guys he could trust totally, and grimaced.

Not even letting on to the fact that he was talking about the girls in the car for one second, knowing even without looking that Maria was watching his every move; he trained his body language so that Maria would think he was talking to them about the sleeping arrangements.

"They could be in a lot of trouble, and they'll need someone to look out for them. I need you to stick to them like glue," he allowed a brief laugh to escape despite the seriousness of the situation "And I know you'll have no trouble with that."

Kyle spoke, his voice grave understanding the seriousness of the situation "You know, I got you back." He smiled at Micheal "and you know ill have no trouble having hers, and maybe her front and …." He grinned foolishly, and Micheal bit back a curse knowing where the idiots mind had gone, and were he wanted his to be…

Max and Alex soon joined in showing their support, and then soon their minds were also in the gutter, silly dopey looks on their faces.

This time Micheal did curse. He didn't want to be the grown up in this situation. He wanted to have dirty daydreams about the pixie…. damn stop it.

Clapping his hands to get the guys attention, he grimly held each of their gazes till they all came back to reality.

"And that's another thing, no taking advantage of the girls while they are under our roof"

They nodded they heads in agreement, knowing that all Micheal needed was their word.

And then Kyle had to ask the brainy question, which was weird coming from him, but then Micheal thought, he should have expected something like that from he the guy that constantly thought about girls "But if they take advantage of us?"

Micheal grinned wolfishly, "Then its free game…and all bets off." Before setting off towards the cars, grabbing the one with Maria in it, without even a second glance.

But the car he took, also happened to have all of her sisters in it as well.

Backing out through the crowds, he took one last look behind him, and laughed at the mock abandoned looks his brothers were now sporting.

The guys followed, and they set of for the apartment, not knowing the hell there were rising inviting four girls into an intensely guys only bachelor pad.

But they would soon find out all bachelorhood and what living with four girls even temporarily had to offer, willingly or not and all…

* * *

Okay that's it for now… I actually have a plan for once…. So hence why I getting them out so fast…

this thing is not bloody uploading properly, and its damn well starting to piss me off major...

Anyway

Laters

Willow1986


	7. Chapter 7

"okay" he shouted, at the end of his tether " who the hell used the shower last?" when no one put up their hands to admit it, Micheal began to review his plan of having the girls stay with them for a while.

They appeared to be even bigger slobs then Kyle or Alex, and that was saying a lot. They had only been here less then two hours and already all the hot water was gone, the sink was over spilling with teabags and coffee granules.

Not to mention the state of the bathroom.

And for some reason his bedroom. They seemed to have taken it over, and now they were all huddled up in there and had kicked him out, of his own room. Four little women had kicked him out. And messed up his room.

It rubbed against his little clean heart, and his male pride.

What little was left of it, he finished as he picked up a very feminine bikini tops and jeans.

Was he turning into a damn maid?

It was all Maria's fault he reasoned to himself, and so he found himself laying all the blame on her head, that was until she came out of his bedroom to get a drink, bend over in front of the fridge in her tight faded jeans, his black t-shirt riding up to expose a smooth honey coloured piece of skin, and he lost his train of thought all together.

Winking as she passed him, she wondered what was with the 'I've just been hit with a shovel on my face' look; it was very similar to the 'I've been messing with your sister look while dating three other woman' look and the 'I've just found out my brother and my male best friend making out' look.

Sipping her drink, she wondered what they were having for dinner? The girls were going to have to come together and make something for dinner to show their appreciation for letting them stay here, and for letting them borrow some t-shirts since they hadn't stopped to get any clothes after the whole shock incident.

Heading to the bedroom they had confiscated since they had arrived there she wondered how she was going to convince Tess to cook!

Using her hip to open the door, there was a reason for having big ones she reasoned, she closed it with her butt, and handed out the little cartoons of orange juice and cans she had found in the fridge.

The conversation was still the same, she realised. It all related about the guys, and what better place to talk candidly about them then in their apartment in one of their bedrooms.

Even thought a woman's curious nature was never satisfied and Maria's curiosity aboutMicheal screamed at her to raid his room, she stopped her self and instead changed the subject to Isabel.

Isabel who hadn't, yet, told them what was going on with her and a certain brunette…

But she would, Maria vowed, cracking her fingers in an unconsciously intimidating way, Isabel ignoring this, familiarity really made treats all but useless when you used them so much in front of your sisters.

But the need to share got to much, and she eventually gave in.

"I don't know what it is about him, but…. there's something there…" she shrugged her shoulders trying to imply with body gestures what it was.

For some reason every one understood.

Annoyingly, everyone understood and yet no one could put it into words.

Tess wandered around the room, occasionally picking up stray pieces, examining them and then putting them back down, unimpressed with them.

Until she came to a picture hanging in honorary delight, a lamp turned towards it as if to highlight its importance in the person's life.

Maria had spotted it when she had first entered the room and even from that distance away she could see it was a group of people in uniforms, and had assumed it was his graduation from a uniformed private school.

However watching the colour fade from Tess face, she knew it wasn't that.

Watching her sister in a detached way, she followed her as she pushed away from the wall, grabbed her bag, and walked out of Michael's bedroom, heading straight for him.

With practiced ease, Tess planted her feet, dropped her bag, position her thumb just right, and swung her weight behind the fist, slamming into his face with enough force to have him tumble backwards grabbing his face in pain.

Before she swung out of the room, with a contemptibly stare down at Michaels' crouched form, ignoring the open mouthed amazement on the faces of the occupants of the room.

Maria felt like she was watching from a distance, totally detached.

Her heart pulled at her to go and help Micheal up, that he had been injured: **_by her sister _**and apart from that very obvious fact, she found herself caring like a girlfriend that he had been hurt.

But she couldn't.

He was one of many,the reason her dad had been murdered.

He was the reason they had been virtually abandoned.

And he was the reason she now found herself thinking about questioning her sisters logic.

For that she would never forgive him…

* * *

Kay kind of a crappy cliffy but still u have to admit it is one…

So u know the deal… review and all that… I'm reading a story that has like 2025 or more reviews.. now I'm not aiming for that…. For now.. but please a bit of replies would be appreciated… I need to know if I should continue… coz I got another idea in the works…but I will finish one story before I post it..

Thanks to those who have reviewed…

Laters

Willow1986


End file.
